deadmanpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melee training
Melee training will raise your combat level where you start as a level 3 and can climb up all the way to level 126. In this guide, you will be taught what npc you should be killing and why. Tips and tricks will also follow and some basic guidance on picking what monster to slay. Tips *Try to always use the best equipment that you can for maximum experience *Use magic teleports in order to transport yourself around the world *Have several escape methods for survival 1-40 1. Kill men and woman at Lumbridge Advantages; * Inside of a safe zone * Drop bones for prayer experience * Decent health for low level * Can be pickpocketed for Thieving experience Disadvantages; * None Tips; * If they are crowded at Lumbridge, you can also kill them in other cities 2. Kill goblins around Lumbridge Advantages; * There are very many goblins * Inside of, or very close to safe zone * Drop bones for prayer experience * Have chance of dropping caskets (Very good items) Disadvantages; * None Tips; * There are a few goblins that are north of the furnace in Lumbridge that are inside a safe spot 3. Kill cows North-East of Lumbridge Advantages; * Drop bones for prayer experience * Drop hides for crafting experience * Drop raw beef for cooking experience * High health for their low level * There are very many of themDisadvantages; * Far away from a safe zone 4. Kill chickens to the West of the cows Advantages; * Drop bones for prayer experience * Drop feathers for fishing and fletching * Drop raw chicken * Very many of them Disadvantages; * Low health 40-60 1. Kill guards at Varrock Palace Advantages; * Inside of a safe zone * Have high health * Drop bones for prayer experience Disadvantages; * None Tips; * You can also train Magic here 2. Kill hill giants in Edgeville dungeon Advantages; * Drops big bones for prayer experience * Decent drops * Many of them * Disadvantages; * The dungeon is a popular training zone Tips; * Instantly bury all the bones that you get as drop 60-99 ''Notation: It is highly recommended to get a dragon weapon when you reach level 60 Attack '' 1. Kill rock crabs North of Rellekka Advantages; * A LOT of health * Very close to a safe zone Disadvantages; * Very far from a bank * Long way to run Tips; * Some people don't know that Rellekka is a safe zone. Luring them to skull on you and to run inside Rellekka can be a good way to get kills 2. Kill green dragons in Wilderness Advantages; * Drop dragon bones for prayer experience * Drop hides for crafting experience * They drpo a lot of other useful items * Fire breath doesn't exist (Dont need to use protect from magic or anti-d shield( Disadvantages; * Very far from safe zone * Far from a bank * Takes time to run to them Tips; * Don't take obvious methods to get to Green dragons. People can teleblock you and bind you for an easy kill. * Avoid multi-combat zones Bossing 'Recommended Equipment;' Helm: Serpentine/Neitiznot/Rune Body: Bandos/Barrows/Rune Legs: Bandos/Barrows/Rune Shield: Divine/DFS/Crystal/Tzhaar Weapons: Tentacle Whip/Abyssal Whip/Dragon Scimitar Cape: Fire Cape/Skillcape/Obsidian Neck: Fury/Glory/Power amulets Hands: RFD Gloves Feet: Bandos/Dragon/Rune boots Ring: Berseker ring/ring of recoil/ring of life '1. Kill General Graador ' Advantages; *Very good drops Disadvantages; *Hard to get there *Popular PvP zone (GWD) *Easy to die *Far away from bank Tips; *Either go with a clan, a friend or someone you trust to ensure that even if the worst happens, you won't lose much. '2. Kill King Black Dragon ' Advantages; *Decent drops Disadvantages; *Hard to get there *Far away from bank and safe zone Tips; *Either go with a clan, a friend or someone you trust to ensure that even if the worst happens, you won't lose much. '3. Kill Chaos Elemental ' Advantages; *Very good drops Disadvantages; *Hard to get there *Popular PvP zone *Far away from bank Tips; *Either go with a clan, a friend or someone you trust to ensure that even if the worst happens, you won't lose much. Category:Melee training Category:Melee Category:Experience Category:Training